Promise?
by DeathOfLove12
Summary: (Sam x Reader) You and Sam get into an argument about a rugaru that got in your way on a case, and confessions are spilled, which leads to other... heated things ;) WARNING: SMUTSMUTSMUTSMUT


Promise?

"(Y/N)!" He called after me, stumbling away to nowhere. Just wanting to walk away. I couldn't face him with this. I might confess my feelings for him… I can't risk that. He'll judge me and say I'm being childish. As soon as I walked away, he followed suit. He was always persistent. Not knowing when to just drop it. But that's just who he was, wanting to make sure that everything was set correctly. No direct mentionable of angst or pain. Straight to the point.

I stopped pacing around and turned to him, my eyes locking with his. He halted as well, but rather closer than usual. His gaze softened, and something shifted in his mind. Persuasion and concern.

"You do understand… I was only worried for you… Your safety… I didn't do it just because."

I stared at him unaware of what to say exactly.

"You think I was worried for myself? No. As soon as that rugaru pounced on me, your name, you were all that I thought. Who would give you warning if it took me? Who would tell you to run? Hell, not the rugaru. I was only looking out for _you_. I don't know if you're upset that you didn't _want_ saving, but it's my instinct. To hold out a person's life for as long as I possibly can. I was doing it to save you, not me. I would give up my life for yours; yours is worth so much more anyway. It's the automatic response. To protect those you love."

"No." I replied sharply. My life was not worth more than mine. I studied his lips as they formed each word of that heart-breaking speech, and as they pressed into a thin line. Desire bolted through my being. My eyes stung with tears and they burned like acid. I was still shaken up from what happened back at the factory. He had scared me, tackling the monster like that as it leapt for me, immediately after I wrestled it off. What would I be doing now if it had ripped Sam's heart out clean? My Sam. Even seeing him okay now, thoughts of losing him still plagued my mind. I couldn't. It scared the shit out of me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered as guilt flooded me. I was overreacting. Maybe we both were, but I just kept jumping to conclusions. God, I'm still shaking. I just wanted to melt in his arms. Dissolve all the worry away in the sanctuary of him. Why were we even arguing?

He sighed, not ready to let it go just yet. He was going to get to the bottom of this, and I'm damn sure the truth will be revealed.

"But I didn't want you to save me. I would rather have died for you. I would rather die for you if death were an option. I was willing to." I said quietly.

"Just giving up, and letting that rugaru kill you, wouldn't have made the situation any easier. I would still have to risk my ass killing it, and I would have lost you! No. I wouldn't have let you anyway. You know I would have brought you back. Somehow.

He paused as if contemplating all the options he would have if I were taken by death.

" 'Cuz I can't live without you." He finished. I didn't allow myself to be taken aback just yet.

"And that's our problem. We'd rather sacrifice ourselves for each other, and we're too focused on that. Worrying about each other!" I said nearly cutting him off. His expression grew hard.

"You're right… Maybe I should stop loving you."

I gasped and my vision grew into a haze, like a dream. Did he just say what I think he said? The soft words I've been awaiting to fall from those crimson lips I so desperately wanted to kiss were finally spoken. His spirit was in the same state as mine. He wanted the same thing as me… right?

I couldn't see clearly. Again, I felt this was a dream. This wasn't real. Surprise finally attacked me. _He just confessed his love for you. What you've been waiting for. _I had always loved him, but thought he was too blind to see.

I thought I felt myself leaning in to finally touch him, but he answered my prayer and was in front of me in an instant. His love promising to catch me to prevent me from falling over in disbelief.

He dug his short nails into my hipbones, locking it in his grasp before pushing me against the wall, hard. I instinctively gasped in shock, his hands holding my waist in place. His lips caught mine in a hot kiss so fierce it set my heart ablaze. His weight pushed against my body, diminishing any space between us and the wall.

His mouth ravaged mine as his hands glided over the surface of my skin. His lips tasted so sweet and plump, sending a sensation of relief throughout my being. His kiss was fiery and needy, but his gestures were comforting and promising. My arms were wrapped around his neck, running my hands through his hair roughly. I felt his lips curl up into a desperate snarl. I automatically moaned loudly in pleasure and felt him smile against my lips. A feeling of lust and recognition echoed throughout my body.

He pushed me farther up against the wall, and I took this as an invitation to wrap my legs around his waist. He ran his large hands down my thighs and held me up, using his body for support. I was almost a head taller than him as I leaned my head down, not breaking the bittersweet lock of our lips. A low growl escaped his throat.

Tears began to trickle down my cheeks unwillingly. What would I do without him? Would I survive? It would be unbearable. Even with him in my arms now, the thought of ever, _ever_ losing him made me want to scream myself hoarse and cry myself dry. I would probably die, or worse. I would have to live with the pain and grief. He's my little hunter. Always promising protection.

Sam noticed the tears streaming down my face and stopped. His lips parted from mine with a quiet _smack_. A look of concern and confusion clouded his expression. It was when I looked into his eyes did a sob itch my throat. I tried to restrain the corners of my mouth to droop down. That attempt failed as my lip started to quiver, His warm green-brown eyes held a promise that even forever couldn't break. There was devotion swimming in them. Hell, very heaven itself was in his eyes. His eyes and lips always there to take me away, saving me from the Hell of my world. Bringing me to paradise.

He gave me the best smile he could manage. It was forgiving and reassuring. He leaned forward and pursed his smooth lips directly on a hot tear mid-glide, letting the saltiness dissolve on his lips. He kissed them one by one, catching them in the rapture of his kiss on their way down. Where they were going was better. I let my eyes flutter closed as I felt kisses all over my tear-stained cheeks, predicting where his lips would be next.

I opened my eyes again and felt him travel downward, tracing smooches along my jawline, and finally to my neck. He caressed the tender flesh with his lips like butterfly wings, savoring the taste and texture of each spot along my jugular, winging me to dreamland. He pulled away, meeting my eyes again, sucking in air through his teeth. I realized I was panting from holding my breath. The physical exertion made me savor the sensation.

He propped me up better against his body, and proceeded toward the bed. He kissed me full on the lips, accidentally letting his guard down. I took this opportunity to push him onto the bed on his back. He grunted softly as his back plopped on the mattress and gave me a look of mock confusion. I shot a mischievous smirk to say that I was now in control. I grinded my hips against his spitefully, feeling him grow harder through his constrictive jeans. I felt my groin thrum pleasure throughout my system. His breath hitched and he gave me a hard stare. I bit my lip seductively and slid my hands down his chest as I straddled his waist, halting at his belt buckle. He was slightly leaning on his elbows, his chest rising and falling with each rapid breath. Our eyes locked as I began undoing his belt, proceeding to torture him as I, ever so slowly slid the belt from its loops. He balled the sheets in his fist, gazing hungrily at me.

While I was working on his pants, he began slipping off my shirt. Everything was in slow motion now. The sensuality kicked in, and we wanted nothing more than to be one right then. I wanted to make what I felt. Sounds corny but now I know why it's called 'making love'. I enveloped my lips over his again and slipped off his pants. During this movement, he flipped me over, now taking control. I pouted, and he smiled. That soul-wrenching smile. He winked as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. I ran my hands over his bare torso, marveling at the perfectly chiseled physique. He leaned down, locking the puzzle pieces of our lips again. They were the perfect shape for mine. Fitting perfectly. Dear god, they were made for me.

He began slowly unclasping my bra, as if indirectly asking for approval. Once it was undone, he slid the straps down my shoulders, caressing my arms as he did. Goosebumps crashed in waves over my skin, suddenly making me feel cold. His arms wrapped around my back, pulling me close. I thought of his strong arms as barricades shielding me from any danger, knowing I was safe in his arms.

He slipped off his boxers, and his manhood whipped out, twitching with desire and excitement. His hands braced my hips once again, fingering at the hem of my panties. He slowly slipped them clean off and they were soon discarded. I met his eyes once again, holding my breath. His eyes glinted with not lust, but love. I gave him a small reassuring smile. That was when I realized.

Oh boy… This was my first time.

I gripped his shoulder lightly, and he looked at me in concern.

"Go easy," I said simply. My eyes read worry, just to warn him to go slow. He nodded and positioned himself over me. He looked at me for permission and I gestured him to do it quick and hard. I braced myself and bit my lip.

He rammed himself into me, quick and hard. I let out a short gasp as my pelvis parted slightly to allow the penetrator in. He held it there in that stance waiting for my body to adjust. His cheek was bulging from his tongue in nervousity, scared if he had hurt me. My legs tightened around his waist, bringing him in closer. I dug my nails into his back, clawing into the smooth flesh. I bit hard on the inside of my cheek, tears springing to my eyes again.

Sam pulled his face away from mine, staring at me in unease again.

"Should I stop?" he asked worriedly. I gave him a soft, soothing smile, pushing away the pain for a second. He looked like a frightened little puppy. My hand reached up to cup his face, and he leaned into my touch. I drew in a long breath, still trying to adjust as I traced my finger over the shape of his lips and kissed him lightly again, giving him approval to continue. He pursed his lips together in uncertainty and proceeded.

He pulled out halfway, and pushed into me again. My breath jumped and my toes curled. The pain soon bled into pleasure after a few steady thrusts, and our bodies were moving in time with each other. He picked up his pace and I found myself panting and begging for more.

His face was contort with effort, but he still looked flawlessly beautiful. Each thrust gave the same jolt, stronger than the last. I couldn't restrain the moans passing through my lips. His thrusts only hammered harder in response. I felt the hormones slowly build up on top of each other as every fiber and nerve in my being electrified at the close touch of him. His thrusts jarred my hips upward and my back arched into him, trying desperately to satisfy the blooming bud deep in the pit of my stomach. He bowed his head low as he thrust again, eyes squinting in determination as he slammed his fist down onto the bed trying to pursue his climbing orgasm as well. Gulps of my throat and the squeezing of my eyes shut soon emphasized the feeling of each delicate thrust. He bent his neck low to one breast and began to suck on the already erect nipple. The sensitive flesh tingled under his skilled lips. I squirmed and groaned underneath him. He lightly bit the surface hard enough to leave a mark and then ran his tongue over it as if to apologize. I let out a throaty laugh.

He then moved upward toward my neck and sucked on the nape. Each plunge into me was even sharper than the last, and that penetration and the numbing sensation of Sam giving me a hickey just flew me up to Cloud 9. The mountain to my release was continuously building on height.

I then began to sit up and he pulled away from my neck. In a swift movement, I laid him down on the bed and sat up on his length, my hands resting on his stomach.

"I think it's my turn, no?" He pouted.

"No fair." He gave me his best puppy eyes.

"Oh, it's plenty fair." I winked down at him.

He was gasping rapidly through his mouth as he licked his lips, tasting the faint tang of my skin still on his lips. Sweat beaded on both of our foreheads, and I smiled down at him, also breathless. He gave a look of misunderstanding. My smirk grew even wider as I pulled myself completely out of him, and rammed down completely back onto him. He gasped and grunted unexpectedly, and gave me a death glare. I sucked in air through my teeth, which only turned him on more. I obnoxiously moaned with indulgence and made audible grunts and groans, which caused him to arch his back pushing himself, more into me. I was close to my peak. I could see the stars over the high mountains.

I pulled myself out and pushed completely in once more, hitting his and my sweet spot but pulled him back in before he could climb over the edge. He groaned long and loud, and the endnote was in slight annoyance as he stared bewildered at me as if it hurt. I grunted so fiercely that my throat hurt afterwards. I eased off of him completely, and just lay atop his body. He groaned defeated and gave me a pleading look. He lolled his head back on the bed breathing hard again. I smiled sweetly up at his chin, and began to lick his chest, damp with sweat. I reached my hand down to his groin and slightly traced my thumb over the head.

His breathing stopped with a jolt as he brought his eyes to mine again. There was mischief written all over my face as he caught on my game. He began shaking his head in denial, pleading me not to take him this way.

He began to plead before I cut him off with another stroke, fast and hard. He gasped and groaned to no avail, and tried to arch his waist backward, away from my devious hand. My pelvic area hummed painfully from all the teasing, and just wanted to be released. His sharp emeralds met my sapphires.

"What do you want?" I asked sweetly. He stared at me as if I was dumb, but then caught on.

"You!" he growled. I couldn't help but laugh and I positioned myself back on top of him and eased on in rapid thrusts. Sam grunted evenly and soon his seed exploded into me. This caused my orgasm to occur and my walls clamped down on his length and we both groaned in ecstasy the entire way down. My eyes were clamped shut and we blissfully screamed each other's names. I fell to the side of him gasping for air, and turned to him. He was facing the ceiling but soon looked over at me and gazed lovingly into my eyes. I reached my hand over and caressed his cheek. His eyes fluttered closed and he sighed contently. My hand slowly smoothed over his neck and rested on his chest rising and falling. He turned on his side and brought me close to him by my waist and cradled me in his arms. I snuggled close and listened as the silence evaporated every sound in the room, leaving us in our gratification.

"That wasn't fair," He broke the silence, a smile in his voice. I looked up at him and smiled back. Our faces were close enough for our noses to almost touch each other.

"You were doing too much work; I wanted to let the burden off of you." I snickered sarcastically. He chuckled.

"Yeah, and that stubborn piece of work is you." He replied back with a broad smile and a chuckle. I buried my face in his shoulder and laughed heartily. How he knows my stubbornness too well. He kissed the top of my head and I pulled away again, tracing little circles over his chest. I met his eyes again, and they lazily blinked at me in exhaustion. His smile was small and faint, but it was so sincere and full of love. I smiled back but it faded soon after.

"Sam?" I said quietly.

"Mm?" he answered.

I sighed deeply.

"Don't ever leave me." I pleaded lazily. He paused before answering.

"I just found you. I wouldn't leave you for the world." Each word was laced with profound genuineness.

"…Promise?" I asked wondrous and distant.

"Promise, babe." He replied tenderly. He buried his face in my hair and whispered how much he loved me. I fell asleep to the sweet remedies comforting me and answered him in our dreams.


End file.
